Remedy For A Broken Heart
by Sascha-Gero
Summary: How does one heal a broken heart? With companionship, time, and a potion made specifically for the task at hand. / For SuperSmashGirlBB's Bittersweet Contest.
1. Chapter 1

**:-( Remedy For A Broken Heart )-:**

* * *

**summary: **How does one heal a broken heart? With companionship, time, and a potion made specifically for the task at hand.

**rating: **T (for mentions of suicide, language and general angst)

**genre**: romance | hurt/comfort | tragedy (it's all three. more of the first two)

**characters**: Link, Aryll, Zelda, Pit (with minor appearances by the others)

**pairings**: one-sided Link x Zelda, Link x Pit, implied Zelda x Ike, slight Aryll x OC

**notes**: Here's a little trivia for you all in case someone reads this and decides to spam my e-mail with "OMG AN OC I HATE OCS SHE'S A MARY-SUE!", Aryll is not an OC. She's Link's little sister from the Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker. I loved her character so much in that game: she was utterly adorable. Sadly, when I planned this, I wanted to use an older Link (because a younger one wouldn't be so pained by the trails of _l'amour_). So Aryll's older in this story. There is ONE OC who appears in ONE chapter, however.

* * *

**:-( **one **)-:  
**

* * *

_Dear Link,_

_I got your last letter just as I was heading over to the potion shop for the day. I was so happy, and Charlin had no problem letting me take a little time to read it. But you sounded so... sad in your letter, and it almost broke my heart reading it. And then you ask me for this...? Link, I had better get an explanation for this!_

_It took me forever to even find the recipe you asked for - must be some ancient thing. You do know your history, Link, but I finally found someone who had it, exactly as you asked for it! The recipe was impossibly complicated and it took me five unsuccessful tries before I finally got it right. I don't know what it does... but according to the recipe it soothes the soul and heals all ills of the heart and mind. I guess it removes adverse effects, because that's what the woman told me when I bought the recipe from her._

_I have no reason to believe it isn't safe, but be careful regardless: if you start feeling weird or anything like that, the second potion is an antidote. If you need to, use it! I love you!_

_P.S. If the reason you need this potion is for what reason I think it is... she is dead to me. Oh-so-very-dead. Oh, and I asked Charlin and Renauld if I could have Guest Day off and visit you like you asked. They said yes. See you then!_

_- Love, Aryll_

* * *

Link tips his head to the side and stares into the box, marveling his little sister's talent and throughly appreciating his gift - for a bounty of reasons. Inside the plain white container, wrapped carefully with thin paper and tied off with bright blue ribbons, are bottles, one filled with purple, the other with green.

The purple bottle catches his attention first, and with a gentle hand he lifts it, pulling apart the wrapping and letting the ribbon flutter to the floor. He stares at it for a moment, thoughts whirling in his mind, before he holds it to the light. It's a beautiful sight, the liquid a bright, clear color littered with every shade of purple imaginable, some blushing pink, others tinted blue, all a deep violet.

Stunned by the beauty (and the fact that the light went straight into his eyes), he sets that bottle down and picks up the second. It's the complete opposite of the first, green instead of purple, pale instead of dark. The only question now... is...

Which one was which?

He had ordered the blasted thing and had forgotten which one was the potion and which was the antidote? "_Damn_ it, Link," he swears to himself, flinching inwardly at how raspy his voice sounded. Although he deserves it, almost, because that's what happens when you don't talk for four days, especially for a person who rarely speaks to begin with.

He re-reads the letter, hoping for a clue but there is none. Just kind words. Truly kind words, nothing fake or out of pity, which hears only three people bother to give him. Peach is completely sweet to him, even after Marth's accusation that she was just playing spy for Zelda, Marth is distant and wary about the entire incident but he's still there for him, regardless. And Pit, of course.

Speaking of the angel, the door is thrown open automatically after this thought crosses Link's mind.

"Heyo Li... oh." Link turns and is met with the sight of a blushing red angel, head tipped down towards the floor and his lithe frame slumped against the doorway. "You're actually... awake."

Link frowns a bit, because this isn't the Pit he's used to. Until he looks down and suddenly remembers he was in the process of switching his green tunic out for the blue one, and had only pulled his pants on before discovering the box.

... _Maybe he shouldn't be so forgetful. She might have loved him then. _

"Oh, yeah!" Pit's wings flutter slightly as he dashs forward and takes a hold of the box as well, staring down at the contents. "Marth brought it up a little while ago for you... you were asleep again, so he just left it. What is it?" Link forces a thin smile on his face for a few seconds, enough to distract Pit from the box and jerk his head up so their eyes meet.

"It's just a gift."

_It's just my key to eternal happiness, nothing big. _

"Well... okay," Pit shrugs and looks away for a moment, before turning back. "Bad news: Master Hand has to schedule you for a brawl today. Ten minutes, 300% damage, high items, free-for-all with you, Zelda, Ganondorf and Peach." Link snarls and in a sudden fit of rage almost chucks the box to the floor. Ten minutes. 600 seconds of being around the woman who ripped his beating heart out of his chest and crushed it in her fist, all while smiling that sweet little smile of hers. That smile haunts whatever bit of sleep he can get, because truth be told, he isn't sleeping when Pit believes him to be.

He's dreaming, wishing, fantanzing on how to die.

A warm pair of arms circle around Link's waist from behind, and Link opens his eyes again wondering how they got there. It's Pit - _who else__ - _and the brunet's head is lying flush against his back, every breath sending little shudders down his spine. _  
_

"I know it hurts. But..." Pit takes a deep breath and squeezes tighter, not enough to hurt but enough to show he cares and draw tears from Link's eyes. "You just... you can't avoid her forever. You can't avoid everything forever... and y'know, I'm here. I've got you."

_Avoiding her forever is better than trying to live life without her. _

Link tries to speak, but his voice only comes out as a shuddering sob - he's just so _sick_ of her existence and his existence and the Nintendo logic she uses to justify her actions. He's _sick _of the pity and the exasperation that even Marth gives him.

Pit's arms aren't around him any more, he's in front of him now, unfolding the blue tunic from his closet and holding it out for him. Link takes a hand off of the box to grab it and hugs it against his chest as the angel places two hands on his shoulders soothingly, before once again that foreign pink tinge appears on his cheeks and he backs away, turning towards the door.

"It's in five minutes, so I'd hurry..." is his departing words, the blush still evident on his face just before he disappears completely out of sight.

With him gone, Link can focus.

He drops the tunic to the floor and places the box on the shelf in his closet, staring at it intently. Now the only question that remains... green or purple?

Shaking fingers clasp around the necks of both bottles, lifting them towards the light again and casting radiant rays of color across the floor. One purple, one green. One a potion, the other an antidote. And no clue as to which is which, or what one of them does. With a bitter laugh, Link suddenly realizes that he doesn't care.

He releases his hold on one of the bottles, and with a satisfying crash, it shatters, the liquid pooling into the carpet. The other, he uncorks and presses against his lips, draining it without a second thought.

_With this... Zelda... I almost don't need you anymore..._

* * *

**end notes: **This took forever to write: but now that's it's written, it's flowing rather nicely. So...I'm trying to leave this story as open-ended as possible until the end, because I want you all to theorize about the story until its conclusion. It makes it fun for the both of us that way! ;) See you next chapter?

Love, Dalca~


	2. Chapter 2

**:-( Remedy For A Broken Heart )-:**

* * *

**summary: **How does one heal a broken heart? With companionship, time, and a potion made specifically for the task at hand.

**rating: **T (for mentions of suicide, language and general angst)

**genre**: romance | hurt/comfort | tragedy (it's all three. more of the first two)

**characters**: Link, Aryll, Zelda, Pit (with minor appearances by the others)

**pairings**: one-sided Link x Zelda, Link x Pit, implied Zelda x Ike, slight Aryll x OC

**notes**: Since each chapter is in one of the main character's point-of-view (except for five, but we'll get to that later), this time you hear from the heartbreaker herself. And you know what that means... backstory. And you also get some true Link x Pit in this chapter - the first chapter's was a bit one-sided; this time it won't be.

* * *

**:-( **two **)-:  
**

* * *

She wraps her arms around herself in a makeshift hug, and stares at it, blue eyes confused and flooded with dread.

She can't avoid this any longer: she hasn't spoken to him since then, too afraid to look into those eyes so much like hers and devastatingly terrified to discover the truth: how much hurt had she actually caused him? Marth told her he was upset, but relatively okay; Peach told her he was destitute. Samus assured her he would be alright; Toon Link cried himself to sleep, sick with worry that Link may kill himself. It's so confusing she wants to be curl up in a ball. She hadn't meant to hurt him. She just wanted to fall in love.

A breath in, a breath out; and Zelda reaches over for the doorknob with a gently shaking hand, but the soft laughter behind the door makes her stop. It's Pit's, he's the one laughing, but the laughter is so genuine that it causes a giggle of her own to slip from her lips, for no reason whatsoever. Laughter truly was contagious, but she can't ignore the possibility that Link is the one who made him laugh like that, and her laughter stops instantly.

Had Peach been exaggerating, or was he simply that good at hiding?

There's a silence now, light and friendly, and all of a sudden the doorknob is yanked from her weak grasp and she stumbles at the abrupt loss, snatching at thin air before she's finally able to catch herself.

"Heyo!" Pit grips the door in his hands and grins up at her before replacing the pearly grin with a look of mock disdain as he slowly turned his head towards the rest of the room. "I _told _you~" he said snidely, mockingly sticking his tongue out at the room's other occupant.

The chuckle she hears makes her eyes go wide.

_He isn't depressed. He sounds... happy._

"Did ya need something, Zelda?" The angel says, wings fluttering and sending a cool breeze over her face, which she takes with a smile and a sigh of satisfaction. Today was a warmer day in Smashville, the noon sun was high and she was still recovering from the intense heat conditions brought along by the Norfair stage.

"Besides a fan?" Zelda's smile brightened at Pit's little giggle, only for it to die a bit with her next request. "I need to speak to Link, Pit..." Pit stops mid-giggle and whips his head around to the boy in the room. The little smirk on his face, the one that made him noticeable in the room swathed with green is gone; he stands there, stiller than the trees adorning the wall and slowly turns paler than the clouds poised eternally above them.

"Oh... okay," Pit backs up and waves a hand, allowing her entry, and she can feel his sky-colored eyes on her as she steps further to the room and closer to him, her own eyes on the mossy green carpet. She can't stand looking into those eyes at the moment, but she can't resist: her eyes drift up over the angel and the green-clad hero and moments later, she regrets it. He just looks so empty. Lost. "Um... Link?" The winged boy drifts towards the other and places a gentle hand on a tense shoulder, before the other is placed on the second shoulder and Pit's fingers are slowly kneading them into his muscles. Link breathes out a little sigh, and Zelda glances up. His eyes are closed, his head slumped forward slightly and he seems so at peace that Zelda blushes, feeling as if she's interrupting an extremely private moment.

"Don't you have a brawl to get to?" Link mumbled, so low it almost didn't reach her ears. Pit gives a squawk and jumps, wildly looking around the room for the time. Zelda spins around towards the wide wooden door and closes it, revealing the clock to him, and with another shriek the guardian briefly throws his arms around a silent, stoic Link in an awkward kind-of hug.

"You two will be okay, won't you?" Pit directs the question to the both of them and Zelda immediately assures him with a nod. Link, however, seems to be there only in body, staring off at a space that doesn't seem to exist.

Zelda cringes, for those eyes have never looked so hollow.

"We'll be fine..." After a few tense moments, the words fall in an awkward stutter from Link's lips. Pit's not pleased with the response: neither is she. The two of them are connected by their concern for the boy with the ashen skin and the downward glance, even if one of them is well aware that this is her fault.

_He... really is upset._

"I'll... I'll see you in a little while then..." Pit's voice trails off, and the angel casts a sad gaze over at Zelda, then down at his fingernails. He can't stand to look into his eyes either, she thinks, as he turns away a bit when Link raises his head.

"Yeah..." Link's tone is absentminded, spoken as if it were an afterthought, as if it were something that had to be done. After a short, terse pause, Link turns his head, blue eyes locked onto the face of the angel before he clumsily presses his lips against the boy's cheek. With each moment, Pit's face flares a deeper, darker red, until five seconds have passed and Pit is the color of blood.

_What... what is he truly feeling?_

"Go on, then..." Link starts to say more but Pit's gone in an instant - gliding past Zelda so fast the gust of air his actions create almost knock her to the ground. She manages to catch herself - again - and shoots Link a weary, weak smile. He doesn't react.

The door slams shut and sends a shiver down her back.

"Link..." Zelda tentatively puts a foot forward; he doesn't react and she does it again with the other, one after the other, pacing her words with every step she dares herself to take. "I'm truly sorry. It was not my intention to hurt you. I fell in love with Ike and -" Link's index finger suddenly jams itself against her lips and she's forced to stop and - she can't help it - she looks up and is met with a deep, burning blue. A blue lit on fire by a rage so deep she feels it will never be erased.

"What is it about Ike?" He moves his hand and wraps his arms around his chest, attempting to hug himself but by the hidden depths of loneliness contained in his eyes it's a miserable attempt. He takes a step back, staring off at something faintly glittering on the carpet and refusing to look directly at her again. "Just tell me that much."

Zelda bites down on her lower lip, a bad habit for a princess to have but one she possesses nevertheless, and carefully sifts through the list of adjectives through her head, ticking off the ones she feels best describe Ike and slowly, carefully, voicing them.

"He's... brave. Not recklessly brave, but courageous. Caring. He's charismatic. He's defensive, protective of his friends and those he cares for, he's -"

"... Me."

The little two-letter word is powerful enough to Zelda completely off, cause her to blink in shock repeatedly with his utterance floating around her head, but it isn't enough to goad off the fact that, sadly, he's right. And suddenly, all of Peach's rants, her raves - suddenly, they all make sense, whereas before to her it merely sounded like useless, stupid words.

_"Do you really love Ike, Zelda? Or do you just hate Link that much?"_

"... But I do..." The words slip from Zelda's mouth before she can stop them, and for the brief second her head snaps up Link's eyes turn dark again, out of confusion this time. The new emotion is such a relief Zelda smiles a little, her lips twitching upwards before she can stop them.

His reaction sends her head reeling.

His eyes brighten again, but there's nothing pleased about it, the fire behind them lit as he turns on his heel and stalks away from her, his gently earthy fragrance the only remaining evidence of their pathetically re-formed bond. Every stride is filled with rage, as if he wishes to burn holes through the lush green carpet into the center of the Earth; every muscle tense. He whirls back around, lowers himself onto his bed and glares at her, the heat draining the feeling from her body and letting it pool, abandoned, forgotten and unwanted into the emerald-colored fibers.

"Princess..." His voice is suddenly very calm, and the room fills with a tense air that washes over her like a wave. She's terrified now, looking at the terse figure of the boy on the bed as he bores holes into the ground with his stare. "You don't need to worry about me."

"... Link, no." Zelda refuses to move this time, she merely interlocks her fingers and raises her head, poised and regal despite the fact that she's shaking. "No matter what, you're still my friend... always, and forever..."

"And that's the problem." Link's gaze falls over her for a moment, before slowly drifting his eyes back to the glitter on the carpet. "I'll always be nothing but a friend to you. No matter what I do. No matter how I confess, no matter if I confess..." The bitter tone in his voice is there, for just that last part, and then it was gone again. Replaced by a mournful, lost tone that would have made even a stone heart shatter. "You don't need to worry about me..." With a grunt, he pushes himself up off the bed and walks straight past her, not saying a word. He's at the door faster than she could have expected, and before Zelda had even fully turned, he had already thrown up the door.

"But... I do..." she says.

"Why?" he asks, turning around just for that one moment. He doesn't speak again for moments, letting the air grow tense again with the silence. "I won't be a bother to you anymore... I'm no longer your problem..."

The door slams behind him.

And finally, now that she can breathe, she whirls around and stares at the floor, at the glittering on the carpet to see broken glass. Broken glass lying shattered on the floor, abandoned, forgotten and unwanted.

_... What on Earth have I done?_

* * *

__**end notes: **Every chapter is actually written. I just could not figure out how to end each chapter until now, and even this ending feels rushed to me. Just... yeesh. Well, at least it's done and ready for you all to read. Expect chapters 3 & 4 by Monday at the latest: I now know how to properly end each part and I'm actually quite thrilled. :)


End file.
